Tutor Jeon
by wonwoops
Summary: [END] Jeon Wonwoo disuruh menggantikan ayahnya sebagai tutor privat Mingyu selama beliau sedang diluar kota. Apakah Wonwoo senang karena bisa dekat dengan namja tampan itu atau karena uang jajannya bertambah? / Meanie SVT! Fic cuba-cuba. Review, please?
1. PROLOGUE

**TUTOR**

wonwoops' first experiment, a meanie story.

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

others

 **Summary :**

Jeon Wonwoo disuruh menggantikan ayahnya sebagai tutor privat Mingyu selama beliau sedang diluar kota. Apakah Wonwoo senang karena bisa dekat dengan _namja_ tampan itu atau karena uang jajannya bertambah?

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **PROLOGUE**.

Sudah terhitung 17 hari semenjak Kim Mingyu, _namja_ berseragam SMA yang tampan dan bertaring manis itu mengunjungi kediaman Jeon, tepatnya setiap pukul 5 sore. Jeon Wonwoo, putra sulung keluarga Jeon seringkali mendapati _namja_ itu tersenyum sambil membungkuk padanya di depan pintu masuk, hendak pamit untuk pulang, walaupun tak berkata apa-apa.

Waktu itu pukul 7 malam, dan Wonwoo baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan untuk sekedar mencari ketenangan. Biasanya Wonwoo akan bertemu dengan Mingyu di kediaman Jeon saat pukul 5, saat ia kembali dari perpustakaan, atau saat pukul 7, saat ia kembali dari kediaman sahabatnya, entah itu Kwon Soonyoung atau Lee Jihoon.

Lalu, apa hubungan Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo?

Jawabannya adalah _tidak ada._ Mingyu adalah siswa kelas 1 di SMA _Kyungbock_ , sedangkan Wonwoo adalah siswa kelas 2 di SMA _Hanlim_ , jadi mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Hanya saja, Mingyu ini adalah anak yang super duper pemalas. Adalah sebuah keajaiban mengetahui ada sekolah yang ingin menampungnya, mengingat nilai-nilainya yang bisa dihitung dengan sebelah jari. Untungnya ia mendapat berkah saat mengikuti test masuk SMA pilihannya itu.

Kini, setelah berhasil memasuki SMA pilihannya, orang tuanya langsung menghubungi seorang tutor privat untuk membimbing anak tunggal mereka yang sangat pemalas itu. Dan disinilah dia, seorang Kim Mingyu yang sedang menahan kantuknya demi mendengar penjelasan tutornya, yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Jeon Wonwoo sendiri.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Jihoon-ah, mau ke perpustakaan sepulang sekolah?" Itu suara _namja_ manis yang bahkan manisnya tidak tertutupi oleh kacamata bulat yang bertengger didepan matanya, malah membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

"Maaf, Wonwoo-ya, hari ini aku ada—"

"JIHOONIE SAYAAAANG, filmnya mulai tiga puluh menit lagi! Kau mau sepuluh ribu won-ku terbang begitu sa— Ah, hai, Wonwoo-ya. Hehehe." Sekarang yang bersuara adalah Kwon Soonyoung, diikuti dengan delikan tajam dari si 'Jihoonie Sayang' atau Lee Jihoon yang sekarang tengah menutup kedua telinganya, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan masa depannya dari ketulian permanen karena suara melengking dan menyiksa dari kekasihnya, yang tidak senang ia sebut kekasih, si Kwon itu.

"Begitulah, Wonwoo-ya. Si pitak ini _memaksaku._ Percayalah, aku lebih ingin di perpustakaan yang hening tanpa suaranya." Pernyataan itu diiringi dengan rengekan Soonyoung yang kesal karena dibilang _memaksa,_ padahal memang sebenarnya begitu.

Ya, walaupun niatnya Jihoon baik, agar tidak membuat Wonwoo merasa _tidak diajak_ karena memang ini kencan diantara mereka berdua— Soonyoung dan Jihoon, lagipula Wonwoo pasti tidak mau diajak menghabiskan waktu di keramaian, tapi, sebenarnya Jihoon hanya malu saja karena Soonyoung secara terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua akan pergi menonton film bersama. Atau mungkin malu karena punya kekasih se _absurd_ Kwon Soonyoung ini.

"Tak apa, Jihoon-ah. Lagipula aku tidak mau jadi nyamuk."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum miris mendengar balasan Wonwoo yang terdengar lebih seperti sindiran, sekalipun Wonwoo hanya bercanda. Sahabat macam apa dia yang tega membuat sahabatnya sendiri merasa seperti nyamuk?

Beda Jihoon, beda juga Soonyoung.

"Makanya cari pacar! Kamu itu manis, Wonwoo! Sebenarnya aku tidak akan terkejut kalau besok kau tiba-tiba jadi populer jika kau melepas kacamata botolmu itu! Oh ya, kurasa _namja_ tampan yang ke rumahmu untuk les privat itu cocok juga dengan—"

Setelah kata-katanya terpotong oleh Jihoon yang membanting badan gitar kesayangannya itu tepat ke wajah Soonyoung yang sudah kelewat mengganggu ketentraman makhluk sekitar dan menariknya keluar setelah pamit pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo tak mendengar kabar dari keduanya lagi hingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Hari ini Wonwoo pulang pukul 2, karena sahabatnya— Kwon Soonyoung yang diseret keluar oleh Lee Jihoon meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri, yang entah kemana dan entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, mungkin tengah menikmati kencannya dengan wajah babak belur, dan Wonwoo terlanjur malas untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Setibanya di rumah, Wonwoo langsung membersihkan dirinya lalu merebahkan badannya di atas sofa ruang tengah. Salahkan Han- _ssaem_ yang dengan kejinya menguji adrenalinnya saat pelajaran olahraga tadi pagi hingga akhirnya Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan kantuknya dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa empuk itu.

"-hyung."

"-hyung."

"Wonwoo-hyung!"

Wonwoo tersentak saat mendengar panggilan yang seperti menusuk gendang telinganya. Ditambah lagi dengan guncangan yang diterima oleh bahunya, _namja_ manis yang sedari tadi terlelap di sofa itu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

Setelah matanya terbuka lebar, ia baru menyadari bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan _namja_ yang membangunkannya itu, Kim Mingyu, terbilang cukup— tidak, _sangat_ dekat. Bahkan mungkin kini oksigen yang dihirup Wonwoo adalah karbondioksida yang dikeluarkan Mingyu melalui hidungnya, saking dekatnya mereka.

Wonwoo mengerjap. Matanya yang membola berkedip beberapa kali, tak lupa juga mulutnya yang terbuka cukup besar. Membatu.

"Siapa—"

"Kim Mingyu. Aku yang les privat dengan ayahmu, ingat? _Heol_ , hyung, setiap hari kita bertemu walaupun hanya papasan." Bibir Mingyu mengerucut lucu, atau setidaknya begitulah pikir Wonwoo. Mingyu bahkan tidak perlu mendengar kalimat Wonwoo sampai akhir untuk tahu bahwa Wonwoo sedang mempertanyakan identitasnya. Namun heran, setiap hari selama 17 hari dan ia masih bertanya siapa Kim Mingyu ini?

 _Seberapa tidak pentingnya kah seorang Kim Mingyu bagi Jeon Wonwoo?_ Mingyu tanpa sadar membatin.

Padahal Wonwoo bukannya ingin menanyakan identitasnya, tentu saja Wonwoo tahu. Kim Mingyu. Kim Tampan Mingyu. Kelas satu di SMA Kyungbock, _cassanova_ satu sekolah dan sangat dipuja kaum adam maupun hawa. Nilai non akademis yang sangat menjulang, namun, sayang, nilai akademisnya sungguh memprihatinkan.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan sebelumnya adalah, ' _Siapa yang kau panggil hyung, hah?'_ tapi, ya sudahlah.

Belum sempat ia membalas perkataan Mingyu, handphonenya bergetar. ' _Appa_ ' terpampang jelas dilayas handphonenya, menyatakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk dari ayahnya, yang juga tutor dari _namja_ yang baru saja Wonwoo anggap lucu.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Wonwoo? _Appa_ lupa bilang padamu, _appa_ di Changwon mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan. _Appa_ sudah bilang pada Mingyu-ya kalau kau akan menggantikan _appa_ untuk mengajarinya selama _appa_ tidak ada. Mingyu-ya sebenarnya anak pintar, kok, hanya _sedikit_ malas saja. Lagipula pelajaran kelas satu itu bukan apa-apa untuk anak _appa_ yang ranking umum di sekolah, kan? Hahaha."

Tanpa memberikan jeda untuk Wonwoo protes, ayahnya mematikan telepon secara sepihak, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang hanya bisa membatu melihat layarnya yang tak lagi menampilkan hubungan telepon.

Tak menyadari Mingyu yang sudah memosisikan dirinya disamping Wonwoo dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi taringnya yang katanya, sih, dapat membuat para _yeoja_ , bahkan _namja_ , _tak terkecuali Wonwoo,_ dimabuk kepayang.

"Mohon bantuannya, Wonwoo-hyung!"

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **TBC**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

\- author's corner! -

 **halo, saya baru pertama kali bikin ff hehe. gimana? ini baru prolog, jadi saya mau bikin ini chaptered fic kalo pada suka hehe**


	2. Chapter 1

**TUTOR JEON**

wonwoops' first experiment, a meanie story.

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

others

 **Summary :**

Jeon Wonwoo disuruh menggantikan ayahnya sebagai tutor privat Mingyu selama beliau sedang diluar kota. Apakah Wonwoo senang karena bisa dekat dengan _namja_ tampan itu atau karena uang jajannya bertambah?

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Mohon bantuannya, hyung!"

 **CHAPTER 1**

Wonwoo menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu semenjak datang ke sekolah pagi itu. Perubahan sifatnya yang awalnya cuek menjadi penuh keluh kesah itu mengundang tanda tanya bagi kedua sahabatnya, Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Tapi, sebelum mereka dapat bertanya ada apa, bunyi _ringtone_ terdengar dari _handphone_ Wonwoo, menandakan pesan masuk.

' _Hyung, aku ada di depan sekolahmu. Tadi aku dari minimarket dekat sini, jadi sekalian mampir saja._

 _— Kim Mingyu_.'

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo menghela napas. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan kepada kedua sahabatnya sebelum berlari ke gerbang utama sekolah.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Setelah tiba di gerbang sekolah, Wonwoo melihat sekumpulan siswi yang tengah mengerumuni satu pria yang sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Itu terlihat seperti— Kim Mingyu?

 _Aish_ , bahkan di sekolah lain dia masih sempat menebarkan pesonanya.

Wonwoo langsung memutar balik arahnya, tentu tidak mau berurusan dengan sekumpulan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sangat tidak bersahabat itu.

"Ah! Wonwoo-hyung!"

Sayangnya, Kim Mingyu tidak mengerti perasaannya.

 _Yeoja-yeoja_ itu langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah Wonwoo. Ah, Wonwoo sudah tahu. Pasti _yeoja-yeoja_ itu akan men' _judge_ ' dirinya.

"Oppa, kau kenal dengan si kutu buku itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kira-kira seperti itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sempat terdengar oleh Wonwoo. Ia tahu ia memang tidak setampan Mingyu, tapi memangnya yang berteman dengan Mingyu harus orang yang tampannya sederajat dengannya, hah?

Jangan lupakan dengan panggilan ' _oppa_ ' yang dikeluarkan oleh para siswi-siswi itu. Padahal mereka tidak tahu Mingyu itu masih kelas satu, tapi dengan sok imutnya memanggil ' _oppa_ ', dan, oh, dengan manjanya menggandeng lengan Mingyu— bukannya Wonwoo cemburu atau apa, ditegaskan kembali, Wonwoo masih waras untuk tidak cemburu kepada yeoja-yeoja itu.

" _Noona-noona_ ini ngomong apa, sih? Jelas-jelas Wonwoo hyung-ku ini semanis ini. Daripada sibuk membicarakan orang, lebih baik _noona-noona_ sekalian pergi ke dokter mata. Bye!"

Dengan santainya Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan yang menatapnya membisu. Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan Wonwoo juga membisu.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Wonwoo hyung, apa kau sering diperlakukan seperti itu di sekolah?" Tanya Mingyu yang sibuk mencatat rumus-rumus yang sudah diajarkan oleh Wonwoo tadi.

Setelah insiden tadi siang di gerbang sekolahnya, mereka memang tidak membahasnya lagi karena sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam dan saat sampai di rumah Wonwoo, mereka langsung memulai sesi belajar.

Tapi bukan Kim Mingyu namanya kalau tidak memulai pembicaraan saat suasana diantara mereka hening.

"Yaa... Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari kutu buku sepertiku. Lagipula aku tidak peduli asalkan mereka tidak mengganggu prestasiku."

"Tapi kan Wonwoo hyung itu manis, pintar, baik hati pula. Noona-noona itu benar-benar rusak matanya."

Wonwoo yang wajahnya mulai memerah langsung memukul kepala Mingyu dengan buku.

Sumpah, Wonwoo bukannya senang dipuji seperti itu oleh Mingyu, kok.

"Sudah. Lanjut lagi sana! Lihat, itu disuruh cari x. Pakai rumus yang tadi kuajarkan." Wonwoo menunjuk asal ke soal yang tertera di buku Mingyu.

"Kalau aku cari cinta Wonwoo hyung, harus pakai rumus yang mana?"

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!"

—Inilah mengapa Wonwoo selalu menghela napasnya.

Mingyu itu tidak hanya menebarkan pesonanya ke para _yeoja_ saja. Bahkan ke seorang Jeon Wonwoo pun ia sebarkan.

Dan malangnya, _perlahan_ Wonwoo jatuh padanya.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

'Selamat malam, hyung!'

'Hyung, sudah makan?'

'Hyung, besok aku maunya belajar mencintai hyung.'

'Hyung kok tidak jawab pesanku, sih.'

'Wonwoo hyuuuuung.'

Setelah bertukaran nomor telepon dengan alibi 'kalau aku mau tanya sesuatu tentang pelajaran, aku bisa menanyakannya lewat telepon' oleh Mingyu, Wonwoo malah sering mendapati pesan tidak berguna dan penuh gombalan seperti itu.

Tidak berguna tapi cukup membuat Wonwoo senyum-senyum sendiri.

Cukup membuat _eomma_ Jeon mengira bahwa anak sulungnya telah mengidap stress akut.

"Wonwoo sayang, bagaimana hari-harimu sebagai tutornya nak Mingyu? Lancar?" Tanya ibunya yang kini telah duduk di sofa, tepatnya di sebelah Wonwoo yang sedang membaca pesan dari Mingyu. Setelah mendengar suara sang ibu, Wonwoo langsung mematikan _handphone_ nya.

"Buruk, bu. Dia itu hanya modal tampang, otak nol. Dari kemarin aku sudah mengajarinya rumus yang sama, berulang kali, tapi tetap saja saat mengerjakan soal, jawabannya salah. Kesabaranku seperti diuji, tahu?"

 _Eomma_ Jeon terkekeh. "Nak Mingyu itu memang tampan, ya. Kasihan harus diajari oleh anak _eomma_ yang galak ini. Besok ajak dia makan malam disini, ya?"

Permintaan itu langsung disambut oleh rengekan menolak dari anak sulungnya.

"Jangan, _eomma_. Buat apa?"

" _Eomma_ kesepian karena _appa_ mu pergi ke Changwon, adikmu sedang menginap di rumah temannya, dan anak sulung _eomma_ yang manis ini juga sibuk dengan handphonenya. Sedang apa, sih? Pacaran? Pokoknya _eomma_ ingin Mingyu ikut makan malam besok."

Kicauan _eomma_ nya yang _non-stop_ itu membuat Wonwoo menggangguk pasrah. Diraihnya _handphone_ nya itu lalu ia mengetik pesan.

'Besok setelah belajar, kau diundang makan malam oleh _eomma_. Bukan aku yang mengundangmu, Kim.'

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Oh, nak Mingyu! Ayo silahkan duduk."

Keesokan harinya, seperti apa yang telah _eomma_ Jeon pinta, Mingyu tinggal untuk makan malam di kediaman Jeon setelah sesi belajarnya dengan Wonwoo selesai. Maksudnya sesi belajar yaitu sesi dimana Wonwoo mengulang-ulang hal yang sama tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengerti, begitu selama dua jam, setiap hari.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, _ajumma._ Wonwoo hyung pasti tidak akan mengajakku kalau bukan karena _ajumma."_ Kata Mingyu dengan cengiran lebarnya sembari ia duduk di kursi meja makan.

" _Aigoo,_ anak _eomma_ yang satu ini memang jahat, ya? Omong-omong, nak Mingyu panggil _eomma_ saja."

 _Eomma_ Jeon tertawa sedangkan Wonwoo yang disampingnya refleks menyikut lengan _eomma_ nya itu. Sepertinya _eomma_ nya ini menyukai Mingyu. Mungkin dia bosan dengan Wonwoo yang terlalu datar dan membosankan sehingga mempunyai niat untuk merebut Mingyu dari keluarga Kim—

"Jahat begitu juga masih tetap manis, kok, _eomma."_ Pujian— atau lebih tepatnya _gombalan_ yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu itu sukses membuat Wonwoo dan _eomma_ nya terkejut. Tapi hanya _eomma_ nya yang tertawa setelahnya.

"Memang benar! Wonwoo itu galak galak imut, iya, kan?"

" _Eomma._ Mingyu. Makanannya keburu basi kalau kalian tetap membicarakan hal yang tidak penting." Seru Wonwoo dengan sarkastik, sebenarnya, selain karena ia memang sudah lapar dari tadi, mendengar ocehan ibunya dan Mingyu itu membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Entah sudah berapa kali Kim Mingyu berhasil membuat wajah pucat Wonwoo berseri bagaikan bunga mawar.

"Tuh kan galak. Hehe. Bagaimana rasanya diajari Wonwoo, nak Mingyu? Maaf ya, pasti susah karena dia marah-marah terus?" Ternyata sarkasme Wonwoo tidak cukup untuk membuat ibunya berhenti membicarakannya, walaupun sekarang mereka sudah mulai menyantap makanannya. Entah sejak kapan _eomma_ nya ini sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan anak sulungnya dengan Mingyu.

"Tidak, kok, _eomma._ Wonwoo hyung sangat sabar mengajariku yang bodoh ini. Sepertinya aku yang harus minta maaf kepada hyung."

Mingyu menunjukkan cengirannya kepada Wonwoo, yang lalu dibalas dengan decihan kecil.

"Kalau mau minta maaf, kasih aku nilai sempurna di test matematikamu besok, _pabo_."

" _Aish,_ anak ini. Semuanya kan butuh proses. Nanti nak Mingyu juga pasti akan mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna di semua bidang pelajaran, eomma yakin."

"Terima kasih, _eomma._ Hyung, kalau aku dapat nilai sempurna besok, ajak aku jalan-jalan, ya?" Tanya Mingyu antusias.

"Terserah." Jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Toh, setiap les dengannya saja Mingyu tidak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, bagaimana mendapat nilai sempurna besok? Makanya Wonwoo tidak terlalu memikirkan kesepakatan itu.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **TBC**

 **o**

\- **author's corner!** -

hayo mingyu kira kira bisa dapet nilai bagus ga tuh ya?

hai! saya kembali, hehe. saya senang banyak yg reviewnya positive, dan ada juga yang ngasih saran yang sangat saya butuhin hehe.

sebenernya ini cerita saya mau buat oneshot pertamanya, tapi akhirnya jadi chaptered fic dan saya juga belum mahir buat character development makanya alur cerita ini kesannya membosankan, terlalu maksa dan terlalu cepat… atau mungkin terlalu bertele-tele? maaf saya ga tau harus gimana orz.

oh iya, disini saya sudah kasih hint kalau wonu mulai suka sama mingyu. jangan tanya kenapa. takdir(?). mingyu juga jadi suka gombalin wonu, tapi silahkan tebak apakah mingyu serius atau gombal aja?

yang bener saya kasih cipokan dari mingyu. hehe.

btw, thanks yang sudah mau nyempetin buat review ff saya! selanjutnya saya harapkan review dan saran sarannya lagi hehe. terima kasih~


	3. Chapter 2

**TUTOR JEON**

wonwoops' first experiment, a meanie story.

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

others

 **Summary :**

Jeon Wonwoo disuruh menggantikan ayahnya sebagai tutor privat Mingyu selama beliau sedang diluar kota. Apakah Wonwoo senang karena bisa dekat dengan _namja_ tampan itu atau karena uang jajannya bertambah?

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Hyung, kalau aku dapat nilai sempurna besok, ajak aku jalan-jalan, ya?"

"Terserah."

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan malam, _eomma_! Masakan _eomma_ seperti masakan chef _professional_! Kalau begitu, Mingyu pamit dulu ya, eomma."

Setelah acara makan malam di kediaman Jeon, Wonwoo dan _eomma_ nya langsung mengantarkan Mingyu sampai ke depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Aih, bisa saja kamu, nak Mingyu. Lain kali makan malam lagi ya disini? Hati-hati di jalan." e _omma_ Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya pelan kepada Mingyu yang duluan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tentu, _eomma_! Hyung, ingat janjimu ya~ Jangan lupa balas pesanku." seru Mingyu sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan kedua anak-ibu Jeon tersebut.

Wajah Wonwoo yang memerah langsung mendapat rayuan dari _eomma_ nya. _Eomma_ nya ini memang tahu kalau Wonwoo _tidak tertarik_ dengan perempuan, jadi wajar kalau ia tahu perubahan sifat anak sulungnya itu terhadap Mingyu.

"Hmm. Sepertinya ada yang sedang _pdkt,_ nih. _Eomma_ senang deh kalau punya menantu tampan seperti Mingyu. Cepat-cepat, ya?"

Wonwoo hanya bisa menyerang _eomma_ nya dengan cubitan bertubi-tubi di lengan dan perut ibunda karena malu.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Wonwoo merebahkan badan diatas kasur tidurnya, tangannya meraih _handphone_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisinya. Sudah 2 jam berlalu semenjak Mingyu pulang dari rumahnya, berarti sekarang ia sudah sampai di rumah, kan?

Ah. Kenapa Wonwoo jadi memikirkan si bodoh yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu? Seperti pepatah, _ngeselin tapi ngangenin._ Entah sejak kapan Wonwoo menjadi melankolis.

Baru saja ia memikirkan Mingyu, _handphone_ nya berdering tanda ada telepon masuk. Nama 'Kim Babo' yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya membuat ia secara tidak sadar tersenyum.

Bukan— bukan karena nama 'Kim Babo' yang ia cantumkan untuk _contact name_ Mingyu.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" ucap si penelepon, yang tak lain adalah Kim Mingyu sendiri. Suaranya memang tidak seberat Wonwoo, ringan malah— dan menenangkan. Entah kenapa hati Wonwoo jadi berdebar-debar sendiri.

Entah kenapa hidup Wonwoo jadi penuh 'entah kenapa' semenjak bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Mau tanya soal matematika untuk besok?"

" _Ani, hyung."_

"Terus. mau apa?"

" _Mau dengar suara hyung saja."_

Satu kalimat picisan, dan cukup membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo kewalahan.

" _Hyung tahu tidak hubungan torsi dengan momen inersia?"_

 _Tumben sekali dia benar-benar menanyakan sesuatu_. Batin Wonwoo.

"Lho? Aku kan belum mengajarkan itu. Memangnya kau tahu?"

" _Tidak tahu_ _lah, hyung! Aku tahunya hubungan aku dengan Wonwoo hyung di masa depan nanti."_

"Ish. Daripada menggombal terus, lebih baik kau belajar sana!"

" _Hyung mau sekali aku dapat nilai bagus ya? Biar kita bisa kencan nanti?"_

Wonwoo langsung gelagapan. Maksudnya kan bukan begitu! Tapi memang benar sih Wonwoo menantikan kencan mereka—

"Aku tutup, ya!"

" _Selamat tidur, Wonwoo hyung. Jangan memikirkanku, nanti tidurmu tidak nyenyak karena rindu."_

Sekali lagi, wajah Wonwoo memerah hebat. Ia akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telepon dan melempar _handphone_ nya dengan kesal.

 _Percaya diri sekali, sih_! _Siapa juga yang mau memikirkan si hitam, dekil, dan bodoh itu_! Batin Wonwoo lagi.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Keesokan harinya, saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Wonwoo bergegas membereskan tasnya untuk pulang. Saat ia hendak keluar kelas, dua orang yang sangat ia kenali itu langsung menghadangnya.

"Eit, eit, _princess_ kita mau kemana sih setiap hari pulangnya buru-buru terus?" tanya Soonyoung dengan cibiran khasnya setiap ia merajuk.

"Bukannya aku rindu padamu, Wonwoo-ya, tapi kau jadi jarang _hangout_ dengan kami." kata Jihoon dengan khas _tsundere_ nya.

Selama beberapa hari ini memang Wonwoo lupa— bukan, _sibuk_ mengajari Mingyu dan harus langsung pulang ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap sebelum Mingyu datang.

— Eh. Bersiap-siap?

"Aduh, maaf Soonyoung-ah, Jihoon-ah. Aku harus pulang. Selama satu minggu ini aku harus menggantikan appa-ku mengajari Mingyu." itu suara Wonwoo, yang mengatupkan tangannya, menandakan permintaan maaf karena melupakan teman-temannya itu. Bukan lupa— sibuk.

"HAH? MENGAJARI MINGYU? Ya sudah, hari ini aku mau ke rumahmu ya, Wonwoo! Janji tidak akan berisik, kok!" seru Soonyoung dengan semangat. "Jihoonie ikut juga, ya!"

"Tidak, Soonyoung. Jangan ganggu Wonwoo."

Wonwoo ingin mengangguk, tapi rasanya itu seperti setuju kalau ia akan terganggu oleh kehadiran kedua sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya bukan terganggu karena apa-apa, tapi pasti Soonyoung akan meledeknya habis-habisan kalau tau Mingyu selalu menggombalinya dan ia selalu tersipu karenanya.

Tersipu karena roman picisan, tentu bukan Jeon Wonwoo sekali, kan?

"Tidak apa, Jihoon-ah. Lagipula kalian juga sudah lama tidak main ke rumahku. _Eomma_ juga menanyakan kalian dari kemarin." pernyataan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung bersorak gembira, dan Jihoon hanya menghela napas.

Tak lama, _handphone_ Wonwoo kembali berdering. Peneleponnya masih sama, yaitu 'Kim Babo'.

" _Yeoboseyo. Hyung! Nilai test matematikaku sudah keluar, cepat ke sekolahku."_

Hanya itu yang ia sampaikan lalu Mingyu memutuskan sambungannya. Soonyoung yang menguping dengan antusias langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Ayo, aku yang antar!"

Omong-omong Soonyoung ke sekolah bawa mobil, lho. Mungkin ini mengapa Jihoon mau berpacaran dengannya.

( "Bukan, kok!" -Jihoon )

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Mobil Soonyoung terparkir tepat di depan gerbang Kyungbock, karena mereka tidak berniat berlama-lama. Hanya Wonwoo yang turun, karena Wonwoo tidak mau Soonyoung membuat kegaduhan di sekolah lain.

Wonwoo melihat sekitar sekolah, banyak siswa-siswi yang sudah keluar dari kelas, tapi Wonwoo tidak melihat kepala Mingyu dimana-mana. Selama beberapa menit, Wonwoo hanya berjalan tanpa arah sambil mencari-cari batang hidung Mingyu. Saat sedang melewati beberapa siswi, Wonwoo tidak sengaja mendengar gosipan mereka.

" _Eh, Mingyu dapat nilai sempurna lagi ya di test matematika tadi?"_

 _"Iya! Lelaki idaman sekali! Sudah tampan, baik, juara kelas, tapi sayang sudah punya Nayoung sunbae."_

 _"Padahal Mingyu bisa masuk ke SMA yang lebih bagus dari ini, tapi ternyata masuk kesini karena ada Nayoung sunbae!"_

Wonwoo lantas sangat terkejut. Bukan hanya karena fakta bahwa ternyata Kim Mingyu itu juara kelas, tapi ia juga sudah mempunyai kekasih? Dan dengan lancangnya ia menggodai Wonwoo yang sudah jatuh padanya.

Kenapa? Karena ia bosan dengan _noona_ nya itu? Atau karena ia tahu kalau Wonwoo suka padanya, makanya ia menggodainya tanpa berniat membalas perasaannya?

"Mingyu yang kalian maksud itu Kim Mingyu? Apa yang kalian bicarakan itu benar?"

Wonwoo tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada tepat didepan siswi-siswi yang bergosip tadi, seakan badannya terkontrol oleh pikirannya yang terlalu penasaran. Dan hatinya yang terlalu perih.

"O-Oh, i-iya. Kim Mingyu. Aku satu SMP dengannya, dan saat masuk kesini, nilainya yang paling tinggi. Aku saja kaget dia masuk kesini, bukannya SMA yang lebih ternama. Mungkin karena Nayoung sun— Lho, kok orang yang tadi hilang?"

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Wonwoo kembali ke mobil Soonyoung dengan ekspresi kesal yang tidak bisa ia tahan, benar saja, saat masuk ke mobil Soonyoung ia membanting pintu dengan keras sampai Soonyoung sendiri khawatir pintu mobilnya patah.

"Soonyoung-ah, bawa aku ke rumahmu."

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **TBC**

 **o**

\- **author's note!** -

halo! saya kembali lagi. ini kok saya jadi daily update ya hehe. lagi suka ngetik sih soalnya. disini sudah terjawab ya, mingyu berhasil dapet nilai sempurna dan sebenernya mingyu cuman gombalin wonwoo aja.

hehe jangan gebuk saya.

btw selamat buat **Shimamariam21** karna tebakannya bener soal mingyu yang aslinya pinter hehehe. yang kemarin juga nebaknya bener saya kasih cipokan dari mingyu yaa, tapi izin dulu ke bininya heheh

akhir kata terima kasih sudah nyempetin buat baca dan buat reviews, sisanya kasih saran lagi ya atau mungkin request mau endingnya kaya gimana atau mau digantungin aja? kkkk okay bye!

edit : terima kasih buat **Rizki920** yang ngingetin saya kalo harusnya itu siswi bukan panggil noona— iya saya kebiasaan pake noona hehe. thanks ya!


	4. Chapter 3

**TUTOR JEON**

wonwoops' first experiment, a meanie story.

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

others

 **Summary :**

Jeon Wonwoo disuruh menggantikan ayahnya sebagai tutor privat Mingyu selama beliau sedang diluar kota. Apakah Wonwoo senang karena bisa dekat dengan _namja_ tampan itu atau karena uang jajannya bertambah?

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Soonyoung-ah, bawa aku ke rumahmu."

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _Drrt. Drrt. Drrt._

Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan _Handphone_ Wonwoo sudah 21 kali bergetar semenjak ia tiba di rumah Soonyoung. Ia sengaja mengganti mode _handphone_ nya menjadi mode getar karena saat di mobil, _handphone_ nya tidak berhenti berdering. _Ringtone_ yang ia pasang khusus untuk Mingyu kini terdengar sangat menyebalkan walaupun kemarin ia sangat menantikan _ringtone_ itu untuk berdering di _handphone_ nya.

Soonyoung selaku tuan rumah sekaligus sahabatnya tentu bingung oleh perubahan sikap Wonwoo sehabis dari SMA Kyungbock, begitu juga dengan Jihoon. Mereka berdua hanya bisa saling melemparkan tatapan kebingungan melihat Wonwoo yang kini meringkuk di sofa sambil menatap _handphone_ nya yang terletak disebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di SMA Kyungbock tadi?" singgung Jihoon yang kini duduk disebelah Wonwoo sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jihoon-ah." jawab Wonwoo berusaha meyakinkan, tapi ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk didepan dadanya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat seperti bayi raksasa yang sedang merajuk, Wonwoo-ya! Ayolah, sahabatmu ini sudah berbaik hati membantumu bolos dari jadwal mengajarmu dengan Mingyu."

Kata 'Mingyu' yang disuarakan oleh Soonyoung itu langsung mendapat decihan oleh Wonwoo. Ia langsung mengingat kata-kata para siswi yang ia dengar tadi. Kesal rasanya dibohongi. Malu rasanya, setiap hari ia merendahkan Mingyu padahal mungkin Mingyu lebih pintar daripada Wonwoo sendiri. Dan terakhir, sakit. Sakit rasanya diberi harapan yang sangat besar namun harapan itu dihempas secara mentah-mentah.

Jadi, siapa yang salah disini? Mingyu karena dia memberi harapan atau Wonwoo karena dia terlalu berharap? Ayolah, Wonwoo juga masih punya perasaan. Dan ia bebas menaruh perasaan pada siapa saja, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Mingyu adalah pilihan yang salah.

"Soonyoung-ah, Jihoon-ah. Benar kata orang-orang. Cinta pertama itu tidak pernah berhasil. Dan pria tampan itu semuanya bajingan."

Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, mungkin sekarang ia tengah menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air mata yang enggan ia pertontonkan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa— AH. SI KIM MINGYU ITU MELAKUKAN APA?" teriak Soonyoung, kedua matanya yang tadinya menyipit kebingungan kini membola karena terkejut, sekaligus kesal. Jihoon yang sedari tadi diam juga ikut terkejut.

" _Ani.._ Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi.. Mungkin aku yang salah. Dengan bodohnya termakan oleh kata-kata manisnya.. Menyimpan harapan yang ia berikan walaupun itu hanya omong kosong.. Dengan percaya dirinya yakin kalau perasaan ini tidak sepihak. Padahal, mana mungkin seorang Kim Mingyu jatuh cinta padaku yang culun ini."

Suaranya serak dan terbata-bata, jelas sekali kalau ia sedang menahan isak tangisnya. Semakin diingat, ia semakin sakit, semakin malu, dan semakin merasa dirinya sungguh bodoh karena kalah pada perasaannya sendiri.

"APA!? Kurang ajar si Kim ini—" geram Soonyoung. Jihoon berusaha menahan Soonyoung, tapi Soonyoung lebih duluan merampas _handphone_ Wonwoo yang masih bergetar. Diangkatnya telepon dari Kim Mingyu itu.

Wonwoo membelalakan matanya melihat tindakan sahabatnya. Soonyoung bukan orang yang temperamental, tapi, melihat sahabatnya sedari kecil itu menangis karena disakiti orang asing tentu membuatnya sangat geram.

" _Ah, hyung! Akhirnya diangkat ju—"_

JANGAN DEKATI WONWOO MULAI SEKARANG."

Lalu ia memutuskan sambungan. Jihoon sangat terkejut melihat Soonyoung yang berteriak seperti itu— padahal biasanya Soonyoung adalah orang yang lembut selembut kue moci.

Tapi Jihoon maklum. Dari awal Soonyoung memang sangat protektif kepada Wonwoo, jauh sebelum mereka berpacaran. Dan ia tidak pernah cemburu karena Soonyoung hanya mengidap brother complex.

"Jihoonie, maaf, tapi tolong jaga rumahku dulu ya? Wonwoo-ya, ayo kuantar pulang, nanti bibi khawatir." ucap Soonyoung sembari menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk bangun dari sofa.

"Iya, hati-hati, Soonyoung. Wonwoo-ya, istirahatlah. Jangan membuat dirimu sakit." Jihoon beranjak untuk mengusap kepala Wonwoo, walaupun ia harus menanggung malu karena harus berjinjit.

Sementara Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lemas. Mungkin _eomma_ nya nanti akan marah-marah, entah karena tidak mengabarinya sampai semalam itu atau karena bolos dari jadwal mengajarnya hari ini.

Soonyoung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, tidak mau mengambil resiko karena dirinya masih kesal oleh perlakuan Mingyu terhadap sahabatnya ini. Sedangkan Wonwoo menutup matanya berusaha melupakan semua kejadian tentang Kim Mingyu, kalau bisa sekalian dengan perasaannya itu.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Kuantar sampai dalam, ya? Sekalian mengucapkan salam kepada bibi, agar dia percaya kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh." Wonwoo hanya terdiam mendengar tawaran Soonyoung. Kapan lagi Soonyoung bisa seperhatian ini padanya? Walau terasa menggelikan, Soonyoung yang seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada Soonyoung yang seperti terompet tahun baru.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, _eomma_ Jeon langsung membuka pintu karena mendengar suara mobil di depan rumahnya. _Eomma_ Jeon yang matanya sembab langsung memeluk anak sulungnya itu. Baru pertama kali ini Wonwoo pulang semalam itu tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, hampir saja ia dilaporkan ke polisi sebagai anak hilang.

"Bibi, maaf, tadi Soonyoung mengajak Wonwoo main ke rumah tapi kita malah ketiduran tanpa memberitahu bibi dulu." jelas Soonyoung, berbohong.

"Tidak apa. Lain kali jangan begitu, ya? Yang penting anak _eomma_ tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, nak Soonyoung. Lain kali kalau seperti ini _eomma_ hukum kalian berdua!" tukas _eomma_ nya sambil mengacak-acak kedua surai _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Maaf, _eomma._ Wonwoo lelah—"

"Wonwoo hyung!"

Suara yang sangat tidak ingin Wonwoo dengar itu kini memanggil namanya, seorang _namja_ bersurai gelap yang berlari mendekatinya dari dalam rumah. Sedang apa Mingyu sampai semalam ini?

"Ah, tadi nak Mingyu kesini untuk les, tapi kau tidak pulang, jadinya ia ingin menunggu—"

BUK!

Satu hantaman sukses mendarat di pipi Mingyu. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Soonyoung sendiri. Wonwoo dan _eomma_ nya kaget setengah mati.

"BERANI KAU MENAMPAKKAN DIRIMU LAGI DI DEPAN WONWOO, HAH?" teriak Soonyoung. Wonwoo langsung mendorong _eomma_ nya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berkata ' _aku yang akan mengatasi ini, eomma. Eomma tunggu saja dikamar dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu, janji?'_ sebelum ia menarik Soonyoung menjauh dari Mingyu.

"Soonyoung-ah, tolong hentikan. Sudah kubilang, bukan salah Mingyu. Pulanglah, aku tidak apa-apa." bisik Wonwoo sambil terus berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang nafasnya kini berderu. Wonwoo senang dibela, tapi bukan berarti Soonyoung harus melukai tangannya untuk kepentingan Wonwoo. Ia tidak seegois itu.

Sedangkan Mingyu hanya menatap keduanya dengan bingung— apa salahnya? Apa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai ia tidak pantas menampakkan dirinya di depan Wonwoo lagi? Dan mengapa Wonwoo kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan itu? Kecewa? Sedih? Kesal?

"Pulanglah Soonyoung-ah, Jihoon-ah menunggumu. Nanti akan kutelepon." bisik Wonwoo lagi sambil mendorong Soonyoung pelan untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Soonyoung mendelik ke arah Mingyu dengan tajam seakan mengancamnya.

Dan jujur Mingyu tidak suka. Tidak suka dengan delikan Soonyoung. Tidak suka dengan luka yang diberikan oleh Soonyoung. Dan tidak suka dengan bagaimana Wonwoo berbisik lirih kepada Soonyoung, bagaimana Wonwoo berkata bahwa ia akan meneleponnya, padahal sedari tadi Mingyu menelepon Wonwoo tapi tidak ada satupun yang tersambung, kecuali Soonyoung yang membentaknya tadi.

Setelah memastikan Soonyoung pulang dari kediaman Jeon, Wonwoo beranjak masuk rumah, mengabaikan Mingyu yang menatapnya nanar. Mingyu yang diabaikan di depan pintu langsung menarik lengan Wonwoo saat ia berjalan melewatinya.

"Hyung, apa salahku?" tanyanya lirih, merasa sangat tidak adil dengan semuanya yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Pulang, Kim. Aku tidak suka berbicara dengan seorang pembohong." Wonwoo menepis tangannya kasar.

"Apa yang aku bohongi padamu, hyung? Ah, masalah perasaanku? Aku benar-benar tertarik padamu!"

 _Tertarik katanya. Tertarik untuk menjadikanku korban harapan palsumu?_ Batin Wonwoo.

" _Cut the bullshit,_ Mingyu. Aku tahu kau berprestasi sejak SMP. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya berpacaran dengan noona-mu yang bernama Nayoung. Kau boleh saja memberiku kata-kata manis, tapi, berhenti membuatku menyimpan harapan." Wonwoo merintih, kembali menahan isak tangisnya karena hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lakukan adalah— terlihat lemah di depan Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak membalas perkataan Wonwoo. Memang benar kalau selama ini ia sudah membohongi Wonwoo, dan penjelasan apapun itu akan semakin membuat masalah ini rumit dan Mingyu tidak bisa membela diri.

Wonwoo memang kesal, sedih, dan kecewa. Tapi perasaan itu makin menjadi-jadi karena sekecewa apapun ia, masih ada secercah harapan bahwa gosip itu palsu. Bahwa Mingyu akan menjelaskan padanya bahwa itu semua bohong dan ia benar-benar serius mencintainya.

Namun Mingyu tidak mengelak sekalipun, dan secercah harapan itu tumpah seiring dengan air matanya yang kini membasahi pipinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hyung."

Dan dengan itu, Mingyu menghilang dari tatapannya.

Malam itu, Wonwoo menangis sepuas hatinya. Hanya dia, bantal, dan _eomma_ nya yang tahu.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo tiba di sekolah dengan wajah pucat dan mata membengkak karena menangis hingga fajar. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan masker dan matanya terhalang kacamatanya. Soonyoung yang menyadari keadaan Wonwoo itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya kesal, namun Jihoon mengusap pundaknya, menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Wonwoo nanti makin sedih kalau kau terus marah-marah, Soonyoungie." ucapnya mengingatkan. Soonyoung langsung melepaskan kepalan tangannya dan menghela napas. Benar juga kata kekasihnya itu.

"Wonwoo-ya! Ada yang mencarimu di gerbang sekolah. Katanya ingin mengantar sesuatu yang kau lupa bawa..?"

Suara salah satu teman sekelasnya itu membuat Wonwoo menoleh. Oh iya, dia memang lupa bawa buku matematika hari ini. Mungkin _eomma_ nya sedang berbaik hati untuk mengantarkan buku itu yang tertinggal di atas meja ruang tengah.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung sampai di depan gerbang, tenaganya seperti habis karena menangis sepanjang malam.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengintip ke arah gerbang sekolah dari jendela ruang kelasnya. Keduanya membulatkan matanya saat ia mendapati seorang _namja_ bersurai gelap yang sudah menjadi definisi _musuh_ di dalam kamus kehidupan Soonyoung sejak kemarin berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

" _Shit!_ Mau apalagi dia—"

"Soonyoung. Diam. Biarkan Wonwoo menyelesaikan masalah ini. Entah kenapa, tapi aku yakin Mingyu punya alasan untuk datang kesini, di _jam istirahat pertama._ "

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Wonwoo ingin sekali lari saat itu juga, tapi badannya membeku saat ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang menunggunya itu adalah Kim Mingyu.

Ia menggenggam satu amplop yang Wonwoo ingat biasanya diisi oleh uang. Uang— uang untuk apa? Untuk biaya lesnya selama ini? Jadi, Mingyu akan berhenti ke rumahnya?

Wonwoo memang tidak ingin melihat Mingyu lagi, tapi, setelah tahu bahwa Mingyu juga berpikiran yang sama, hatinya tetap saja seperti sedang diiris-iris.

"Yang hyung bilang tadi malam memang benar. Aku sudah bohong pada hyung. Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk minta maaf karena perbuatanku memang sudah keterlaluan." ucap Mingyu sambil menyerahkan amplop yang sedari tadi berada di pegangannya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Wonwoo menerima amplop itu. Tapi— isinya tidak seperti uang? Bentuknya tak sepanjang uang dan lebih keras daripada— tanpa berpikir panjang, Wonwoo membuka amplop tersebut.

Dan betapa Wonwoo ingin sekali bunuh diri, atau bunuh Mingyu sekalian yang dengan kejamnya malah memberikan foto yang menampilkan dirinya, keluarganya, dan seorang wanita yang ia asumsikan sebagai Nayoung.

Apa maksudnya ia memberikan foto itu pada Wonwoo? Bukannya Wonwoo sudah secara tidak langsung memberitahunya bahwa ia menyimpan harapan pada Mingyu?

Lalu mengapa ia memamerkan kemesraannya dengan noonanya itu?

Wonwoo benar-benar akan melayangkan tinjunya pada Mingyu kalau saja Mingyu tidak kembali bersuara.

"Hyung memang benar kalau aku bohong tentang diriku yang bodoh. Hyung memang benar kalau aku bohong tentang aku yang masuk Kyungbock karena nilaiku pas-pasan. Aku masuk Kyungbock karena aku ingin menjaga Nayoung noona."

Kalimat Mingyu yang terakhir itu membuat Wonwoo kembali menitikkan air matanya. Cukup, Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak ingin kau memamerkan noona-mu itu. Tidak sadarkan ia kalau setiap kata-katanya itu seperti granat pada hatinya yang sudah rapuh?

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari amplop yang ia pegang. Ia melihat ke bawah, diambilnya satu foto yang belum ia lihat tadi.

Foto itu menampilkan Mingyu dan Nayoung yang tersenyum sambil terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit, dengan beberapa alat bantu pernapasan terhubung padanya.

"Tapi hyung salah tentang Nayoung noona yang adalah kekasihku. Nayoung noona adalah sepupuku yang sering sakit-sakitan dari kecil. Aku masuk Kyungbock karena takut ia kenapa-kenapa selama di sekolah. Dan aku sama sekali tidak kehilangan akal untuk menyukai sepupuku sendiri."

Kini Mingyu sudah berada di depannya, tangannya meraih pipi Wonwoo yang sudah basah karena air mata. Mingyu mengusap pipi itu pelan, dan ia daratkan beberapa kecupan lembut si sudut matanya yang bengkak.

"Dan hyung salah kalau hyung mengira aku tidak serius mencintai hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jauh sebelum kau menjadi tutorku."

"Bohong—"

"Aku tidak akan nekat meninggalkan sekolah pada jam istirahat pertama kalau hanya ingin berbohong padamu, hyung."

"Terus kenapa berbohong kalau kau itu bodoh!" bentak Wonwoo dengan kesal, ia memukul-mukul dada Mingyu. Niatnya dengan keras, tapi tenaganya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Aku melihat hyung saat seminar di SMP. Seminar yang diketuai oleh Jeon _ssaem,_ hyung waktu itu ada di atas panggung, ingat? Sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta pada hyung. Hyung manis, pintar, dan saat tersenyum, aku seakan menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Setelah itu, aku memohon untuk ditutori oleh Jeon _ssaem_ agar bisa melihat hyung terus. Pernah bertanya kenapa aku yang datang di rumah hyung, bukannya Jeon _ssaem_ yang datang ke rumahku?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Memang benar. Biasanya kan tutor privat itu akan datang ke rumah anak didiknya.

"Aku sampai harus jujur kepada _eomma appa_ ku kalau aku mencintai anak Jeon _ssaem_ agar mereka mau bohong pada Jeon _ssaem_ kalau aku ini anak yang bodoh agar Jeon _ssaem_ percaya dan mau menutoriku agar aku bisa terus melihatmu, hyung! Lihat, betapa gilanya aku?"

Wonwoo hampir tertawa dengan ide bodohnya itu, untung saja ia ingat kalau ia sedang marah.

"Kau memang gila dan aku tidak percaya padamu, Kim." Wonwoo mengusap matanya yang sudah tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Astaga! Apakah aku harus teriak kalau aku betul-betul mencintaimu, hyung? Oke. WONWOO HYUNG, AKU, KIM MIN—"

"Ahhhh! Ya! Berhenti!" Wonwoo dengan refleks memukul perut Mingyu karena panik.

"Augh— Hyung kejam sekali. Tapi tidak apa, sekarang hyung percaya? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Setelah ia merintih kesakitan, ia segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang _hyung_ nya itu. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Wonwoo sehingga kedua kening mereka saling bertemu.

"Tidak."

"Hyung—"

"Kecuali kau dapat nilai sempurna di test matematika nanti."

Mingyu langsung menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya, merasa sangat bahagia. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi, tapi sekarang untuk melekatkan kedua bibir mereka.

Namun niatnya itu langsung sirna setelah ia merasa kepalanya dihantam oleh ujung badan gitar.

"WOI, HITAM. BERANI-BERANINYA KAU CIUM-CIUM WONWOO. DASAR MESUM. KARDUS. KUTU."

"Soonyoung!"

"GITARKU!"

Hari itu Jihoon pun putus dengan Soonyoung karena gitar kesayangannya patah.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **END**

 **o**

or not?

\- **author's note!** -

canda deng. SoonHoon putusnya sejam doang kok, abis itu balikan lagi. MAAF YA INI CHAPTER KAYANYA KEPANJANGAN. tapi saya mau selesein semuanya disini. dan kayanya ini terlalu cliche tapi dari awal emang udah cliche jadi akhirnya jg harus cliche maaf ya hehe.

terima kasih semuanya yg sudah baca sampai sini dan terus kasih reviews~ seru bacanya kk. selanjutnya ada yg mau kasih saran bagusnya saya bikin cerita kaya gimana?

btw saya ada niatan mau kasih bonus ini afterendingnya antara scene dimana semua tokoh ketemu dan bahas meanie yg udah jadian. perlu ga ya?


End file.
